Angels come from Russia
by diana yg
Summary: Chaque jour nous faisons des rencontres inattendues; certains y voient un signe du destin, d'autres parlent de coïncidence. J'étais de ces gens là. Jusqu'à ce que je le vis: Yassen Gregorovitch, l'ange déchu de Russie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent au fameux Anthony Horowitz.

**Warning **: Rated M (violence et passages pour adultes soft néanmoins). Pour une fois je ne me base qu'en partie sur ce qui est su des personnages dans les livres. Cf à mon profil pour comprendre pourquoi.

**Note **: J'avais écrit cette histoire pour une amie et moi au départ mais j'ai décidé de vous la partager.

Pardon pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite de Be mine or be nothing, mais je ne veux plus publier les fics petit à petit, il me manque deux chapitres, vous les aurez à la fin du mois j'espère.

**Angels come from Russia**

**Chapitre 1:**

Il arrive un temps où la passion qui vous habitait autrefois vous a quitté. On se voit plonger dans un gouffre sans fin et on a beau hurler mais personne ne nous entend. J'entrai en cette phase de ma vie.

J'avais besoin de respirer.

Mon avion atterrît et ma fatigue laissa place au soulagement. Je me sentais néanmoins coupable: lorsque Julia Rothman m'avait accordé ce congé de courte durée, elle s'attendait à ce que j'aille rejoindre ma femme qui espérait mon retour depuis Londres. Je ne fis rien de tout cela. J'avais besoin d'être seul, vraiment seul.

Mon métier m'apportait souvent une grande solitude mais celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la prise de recul. Je voulais m'éloigner de tout pour mieux me retrouver.

Dans cet état d'esprit, je débarquai en Russie. Je n'y avais jamais voyagé, ma rencontre avec Moscou ne pouvait mieux tomber. Le temps de mon séjour était compté, dans une semaine je devais retourner sur une île appelée Malagosto; elle n'avait rien de paradisiaque à mes yeux, je la voyais comme une prison.

Après avoir loué une des suites les plus luxueuses de l'hôtel, je défis rapidement mes bagages, je n'avais emporté que le strict minimum, mon intention n'étant pas de m'éterniser ici.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait, je décidai de descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel. Nous étions en pleine période touristique mais la plupart des clients qui y résidaient étaient des hommes et des femmes d'affaires, des hauts fonctionnaires ou des hommes politiques.

Je demandai au serveur un emplacement discret, il me désigna une table en fond de salle, j'avais vue sur le piano à queue et je tournai le dos à la porte. L'emplacement me convenait, je n'avais pas pour habitude de me faire remarquer. Le bar était vide car la plupart des clients se trouvaient en salle.

La discrétion que je témoignais ne suffit pas à m'épargner des regards. Je sentis les yeux de la gente féminine se poser sur moi. J'en avais l'habitude : mon charisme les laissait rarement indifférentes.

Nous n'étions que trois hommes dans le restaurant, en face de moi, un homme russe en costume luxueux passait une commande pour lui et la femme qui l'accompagnait. Un autre client, étranger tout comme moi, peut-être même anglais, n'avait qu'un verre posé devant lui. Il était obnubilé par sa montre à laquelle il ne cessait de jeter des regards frénétiques. Son téléphone sonna et il quitta la salle un moment.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Je n'aurai pas de suite prêté attention à la personne qui rentrait si je n'avais pas senti et entendu les murmures qui se faufilaient dans la salle. J'aperçu le regard ébahi des femmes, sauf qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus à moi. Une autre personne m'avait ravi d'être le centre d'attention.

Je me retournai.

Chaque jour nous faisons des rencontres inattendues; certains y voient un signe du destin, d'autres parlent de coïncidence. J'étais de ces gens là. Jusqu'à ce que je le vis. Ce fut comme une apparition.

Je pouvais me vanter d'attirer le regard des femmes, lui devait attirer ceux de tous en foule. Je n'étais pas sensible au charme masculin mais j'étais forcé de reconnaître que jamais je n'avais vu autant de beauté et de grâce réunies chez un seul homme.

Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désirable, il offrait à ma vue une douceur charmante qui emplissait la salle d'une tendre émotion.

Je ne parvenais plus à me détacher de lui.

Je le vis s'adresser au serveur, puis sa démarche gracieuse et confiante le conduisit vers moi.

Que me voulait-il? Je l'ignorais. Je me sentais tellement favorisé qu'un tel homme veuille rejoindre ma table que je n'aurai rejeté sa présence sous aucun prétexte.

A présent qu'il se tenait devant moi je pouvais contempler sa beauté de plus près.

Il n'était pas richement vêtu, on devinait que ce restaurant était un lieu hors de prix pour lui mais au diable la richesse matérielle quand on voyait une telle créature. Sous son épais manteau blanc, on devinait son corps élancé enveloppé dans une peau diaphane. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui encadraient joliment son visage, ses yeux bleus mi-clos lui donnaient un air mélancolique et ses lèvres fines et ciselées étaient d'une sensualité provocante. Tout était harmonie sur son visage; à ses traits nobles se superposaient ceux de la jeunesse.

Il sortait à peine de l'âge d'adolescence.

Un sentiment de tristesse s'empara de moi: il était d'origine russe à ne pas en douter, je craignais de ne pas assez connaître cette langue pour pouvoir lui parler et que lui ignorait tout de l'Anglais. Ce fut pourtant en cette langue qu'il s'adressa à moi.

-Bonjour, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, salua t-il.

Sa voix, bien que douce et raisonnable, laissait toutefois paraître une certaine froideur. Je fus satisfait de constater que son anglais était correct malgré l'accent.

Je ne sus tout de suite que lui répondre, il avait parlé de retard mais je n'attendais de visite de qui que ce soit.

-On peut déjeuner ici ou sortir, c'est à votre convenance, continua t-il.

Il nota mon désarroi et éprouva quelques suspicions. Alors il se leva.

-Je devais rencontrer une personne en ces lieux, mais je crois que je me suis mépris. Pardonnez-moi, ajouta t-il en guise d'excuse.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, rétorquai-je.

Les mots jaillirent d'eux-mêmes. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Cette rencontre était inopinée, je saisis ma chance sans songer aux conséquences. Mon désir de solitude s'était évaporé à l'instant où j'avais croisé son regard.

-Sortons, j'aime mieux déjeuner à l'extérieur, déclarai-je en attrapant mon manteau.

Je pressai mes pas vers la sortie et il me suivit sans aucune protestation, sans se douter que je n'étais pas celui qu'il devait rencontrer.

Une fois dehors, je lui avouai qu'il s'agissait de mon premier voyage en Russie et que je ne connaissais rien de Moscou.

-Je connais un bon restaurant. C'est à quelques minutes d'ici, nous pouvons marcher si cela ne vous incommode pas.

J'emboîtai le pas à ses côtés. Il avait dit vrai, dix minutes après nous arrivâmes au restaurant.

Nous nous déshabillâmes et je découvris sa tenue modeste mais pas moins élégante sur lui: un colle roulé noir, un jean bleu foncé.

Je lui demandai de me traduire le menu et après lui avoir dit ce que je voulais il appela la serveuse. Je fus surpris de nous voir parvenir qu'un seul plat: il n'avait rien commandé pour lui.

-Vous ne mangez pas ? Fis-je surpris.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il.

J'insistai pour qu'il se commande quelque chose en lui promettant de prendre l'addition à ma charge, il céda et finit par se commander une boisson chaude.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence singulier, le jeune homme semblait tout attendre de moi sans pour autant émettre le moindre signe d'impatience.

Je décidai de lui poser directement la question, prenant le risque de me compromettre.

-Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse après?

- Tout dépend de vous, on fera ce que vous voudrez, me répondit-il en baissant le regard.

Je pris ces mots en considération.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous parliez anglais, cela vous dérangerait-il de me faire visiter Moscou?

Un éclair de surprise traversa ses doux yeux bleus. Il n'en était que plus ravissant.

Quelques instants plus tard nous étions en train d'admirer le patrimoine culturel de la ville la cathédrale du Christ Sauveur, l'architecture ancienne des bâtiments. Tout était magnifique, mais pas autant que mon guide improvisé, j'étais émerveillé. J'appris ainsi qu'en plus d'être beau il était cultivé, il connaissait l'histoire de chaque lieu de cette ville et prenait plaisir à me la partager.

Nous visitâmes ensuite un des jardins botaniques de Moscou, la ballade me mit de bonne humeur tandis que mon accompagnateur ne montrait pas l'once d'un sourire.

Lorsque je lui en fis part, il parût gêné.

-J'espère ne pas vous être désagréable. Ne vous souciez pas de moi, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu l'envie de sourire, confia t-il.

Je connaissais cette sensation, la tristesse qui s'empare de vous et qui ne vous quitte jamais pour longtemps. Je fus ému par ses propos et vint à moi l'envie de connaître la raison de son chagrin.

-Il faut sourire quand on le peut encore. Vous êtes à un âge où la vie n'a pas eu le temps de vous accabler.

-Votre présence prouve le contraire, accusa le jeune homme d'une voix terne.

Je commis l'erreur de prendre cette accusation sur un ton de plaisanterie. J'en négligeai la gravité.

-Un inconnu peut-il être la cause de vos souffrances ? Je ne le crois pas. Mais présentons-nous d'abord, je plaiderai coupable ensuite, c'est par là que nous aurions dû commencer.

Il hésita à l'instant avant de serrer sa paume délicate contre la mienne.

-Yassen. Yassen Gregorovitch.

Je me présentai à mon tour:

-John. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Yassen. Je préfère que l'on se tutoie, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Il n'émit aucune protestation et ne m'interrogea pas sur mon patronyme, alors je continuai :

-Eh bien Yassen qu'est-ce qui vous ferait rendre votre sourire?

Une lueur que je ne pouvais qualifier éclaira son regard:

-Vous… tu me demandes de choisir la suite du programme?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Il baissa le regard puis me répondit d'un air peiné :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'en remets entièrement à toi.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais encore il lui en coûtait d'être en ma présence, mon égoïsme et ma curiosité me poussaient à l'interroger sur sa rancune mais lorsque j'exigeai de lui une réponse il m'accusa plus froidement que jamais :

-Vous le savez mieux que moi.

Nous nous promenâmes dans Moscou jusqu'à l'heure du dîner puis Yassen m'indiqua un autre restaurant. Je pris l'initiative de lui offrir le repas en guise de remercîment. Il ne s'y opposa pas pourtant il ne consomma presque rien.

Il ne fut pas plus bavard que d'accoutume, je percevais malgré tout qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu.

Dès que nous eûmes finit de dîner, la tristesse s'empara de nouveau de moi. Je pressentais notre adieu.

-Je suppose que tu vas m'abandonner ici?

-Je t'avoue que jusqu'ici tu ne m'as été désagréable. Passer la soirée avec toi sera moins difficile que je l'avais imaginé.

- J'en suis ravi, dis-je en acceptant ce que je prenais pour une invitation.

Je me mis à lui sourire de plus belle. Je sentais que je perdais pieds au fur et à mesure, mais qu'importait-il ? Je n'allais pas passer la soirée seul.

Ce fut le cœur léger que je quittai le restaurant à ses côtés. Ne sachant pas comment occuper le temps qui nous restait, je le relançai une nouvelle fois :

- Permets moi de poser ne serait-ce qu'une exigence : j'aimerais qu'on aille dans un endroit qui te ferait plaisir.

Il me sonda de ses grands bleus pour savoir si je me moquais de lui. Et lorsqu'il jugea que j'étais sérieux, il me sourit et me désigna de la main une roue de parc d'attraction qu'on apercevait au loin.

J'acceptai sa proposition de bon cœur sans cacher ma surprise. Nous y parvînmes en à peine une demi-heure de marche, la nuit était tombée en même temps que l'air s'était rafraîchi.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il prit un visage nouveau sous mes yeux, son masque froid et résigné fut vaincu par l'enthousiasme. Je le voyais s'extasier devant les manèges tel un enfant. Il me faisait rire tant il paraissait heureux.

Je le trouvais plus sublime en chaque seconde.

Il me prit par la main sans retenu et m'entraîna avec lui vers les stands et les attractions. Il s'ouvrit beaucoup plus à moi, nous discutâmes tellement que j'étais persuadé qu'il avait oublié la raison première de son rendez-vous.

C'était tant mieux pour moi, je ne me voyais plus lui révéler mon imposture.

Il semblait apprécier de plus en plus ma présence, j'eus la certitude de ce sentiment quand nous montâmes à bord de la roue panoramique.

Le parc allait fermer ses portes dans cinq minutes et Yassen insista pour monter dans ce dernier manège. Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui résister. La nacelle prit de l'altitude, notre regard embrasait une vue splendide sur la ville.

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui en m'attardant sur chaque détail de son visage pour en graver l'expression.

Il ne me voyait pas, trop obnubilé à contempler le paysage nocturne, mais il avait sûrement dû sentir mon regard puisqu'il se retourna brusquement.

Il semblait serein, je remarquai que ses lèvres étaient plus sensuelles que ce matin, il avait mangé une pomme d'amour qui les lui avait rendu vermeilles.

La nacelle se figea lorsque nous arrivâmes au sommet. Je lui souris pour cacher ma gêne.

Mais il ne me répondit pas par un sourire comme je m'y attendais, au lieu de cela, il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. La nacelle regagnait la terre ferme tandis que je mon esprit s'évadait.

Nous quittâmes le parc sans un mot sur ce qui venait de se produire. Je ne savais que penser de son audace, j'aurais dû être furieux qu'un homme me fasse des avances, mais je me devais de reconnaître que ce baiser ne m'avait pas déplu.

Yassen respecta mon silence, nous prîmes un taxi qui nous ramena vers l'hôtel.

Lorsque la voiture nous déposa, il brisa cette quiétude:

-John, est-ce que je t'ai blessé? S'inquiéta t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

-J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça. Je veux dire embrasser quelqu'un dans une roue panoramique.

Je me mis à rire.

-Alors c'est juste un concours de circonstance, je suis vexé, plaisantai-je.

-Peut-être bien. Je ne crois pas au hasard, concéda t-il.

-Moi non plus, je n'y crois plus.

Avec une assurance qui m'étonnait moi-même je lui proposai de prendre un dernier vers dans ma chambre. Il accepta pour ma plus grande joie.

-Ce doit être la plus belle suite de l'hôtel, s'exclama t-il en entrant de le salon.

Je le débarrassai de son manteau, puis l'invitai à s'asseoir sur le divan.

L'endroit était spacieux, le sol était en marbre blanc et sur chaque mur de la même couleur, il y avait un tableau ou un miroir de style ancien. Deux divans étaient situés près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse, un coin était réservé au mini bar tandis que le coin opposé abritait une cheminée surmontée d'un écran plasma.

J'avais pris soin de n'allumer que la cheminée. Je me dirigeai vers le mini bar et demandai à Yassen ce qu'il voulait boire.

-De l'eau suffira.

Je me servis du vin et le rejoignis.

-Trinquons à notre rencontre, lui dis-je en lui tendant son verre d'eau.

-à notre rencontre !

Il but une gorgée et son verre posa la table basse en face de lui.

-J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur toi, m'informa Yassen d'une voix douce.

Je posai mon verre à mon tour. Je voulais à tout prix qu'on évite le sujet.

-J'ai une vie ennuyeuse. Je ne suis pas intéressant, me défilai-je.

Il se mit à rire :

-Je suis sur que non, tu n'es pas fait pour mener une vie ennuyeuse, déclara t-il.

-Et à quoi le vois-tu ?

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, il en caressa les lignes.

-Je le sens. Tu dois beaucoup voyager, faire des rencontres, sauver le monde.

-Vous êtes un beau rêveur, jeune homme, éclatai-je de rire.

Il m'imita. C'était la première de ma vie qu'un inconnu m'inspirait autant de sérénité. Lorsqu'il laissa ma main retombée j'éprouvai un manque. J'avais envie de sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

-Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un homme d'affaire, lui mentis-je.

-Qui a du cœur, cela change tout, nuança Yassen en se penchant vers moi.

Je crus, j'eus l'espoir pour dire mieux, qu'il mêle encore une fois ses lèvres au miennes. Au lieu de quoi, il posa tête contre le dossier du divan, il était si proche de moi que je sentais son souffle.

-Tu te méprends, je suis bien loin d'être ce que tu crois, lui confiai-je.

-C'est toi qui est dans le faux, il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont tu me traites pour savoir que tu es un homme bon.

-Et comment je te traite ?

-Comme un prince. Ou plutôt un ange, dit-il mi-sceptique mi-amusé.

Il suffit le temps d'un silence pour mon cœur s'emballe. Il ne savait pas encore que j'étais à sa merci.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque tu es rentré au restaurant. Ta beauté, ta douceur…

-Te donnent envie? Termina bel âtre.

Je détournai les yeux un bref moment, j'étais embarrassé qu'il se soit rendu compte de mon attirance.

-Qui n'aurait pas envie de toi? Tu fais perdre l'esprit à tous ceux qui t'entourent, me défendis-je.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, m'avoua t-il sur un ton sensuel.

Il releva la tête et plongea mon regard dans le sien. J'étais hypnotisé par ces yeux bleus clairs qui m'avaient paru si tristes la première fois que je les avais rencontrés.

-Je ne suis qu'un lot de consolation à tes yeux. Tu as eu beau m'embrasser, je sais que ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour toi.

-C'est vrai. Mais si tu veux un baiser qui signifie vraiment quelque chose…

Sur ces derniers mots il déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser voluptueux. Je m'en retrouvais l'esprit confus, et ce fut pourtant très consciencieusement que je plaçai ma main sur sa nuque pour prolonger notre baiser.

Je l'entraînais sur mon torse tandis que je me laissais renverser sur le divan. Nos lèvres refusaient de se quitter, il m'embrassai avec ardeur et m'autorisa à glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Je brûlais de désir pour lui mais ma conscience m'arrêta. Il fallait que je reprenne mon souffle et que je lui fasse un aveu impromptu.

J'étais rouge d'excitation et de honte lorsque je me défis de son étreinte. Il le remarqua et me crut mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Il s'empara de son verre d'eau pour me le tendre, j'arrêtai son geste en songeant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il m'autorisait à poser la main sur lui.

J'appréhendais sa réaction, l'inassouvissement de mon désir et la crainte de sa réaction mettaient ma patience à rude épreuve.

-Il me faut t'avouer quelque chose de déplaisant.

Sans prendre la peine de le ménager, je divulguai mon secret :

-Je suis un homme marié.

Il cligna des yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Je m'attendais à une réaction plus virulente de sa part mais ne l'obtint pas. Au lieu de quoi, il reporta son regard vers ma main gauche, à la recherche d'une alliance que je ne portais qu'en présence de mon épouse.

Il me caressa la joue.

-Tu n'as jamais pris de plaisir avec un homme ?

Je fis non de la tête.

-Alors vis cela comme une nouvelle expérience.

Son baiser brisa mon appréhension et mes derniers remparts. Par des caresses assidues il sut faire naître un désir jusqu'alors insoupçonné en moi, je me découvrais des passions qui auraient fait horreur à la plupart des hommes.

Mes mains, ma bouche, tout mon être était avide de son corps, je l'entraînais dans la chambre de la suite.

Il me prit l'envie de le déshabiller totalement, il se laissa faire et m'invita à en faire de même. Je m'allongeai sur lui en caressant chaque parcelle de son corps, je fus satisfait de voir son corps s'arquer sous mes caresses. Mais je voulais toujours aller plus loin : je voulais le faire mourir de plaisir.

J'approchai ma bouche de son centre de désir, il essaya de m'arrêter en passant sa main sur mes cheveux. J'étais incontrôlable et avide son corps, il ne pouvait plus que subir mes fantasmes.

N'en pouvant plus, je voulus m'introduire en lui mais les moyens me manquaient. Il me fallut le lubrifier avec ma salive et ce fut loin d'être suffisant. J'entrai à peine en lui que vis ses traits se confondre en douleur. Je m'arrêtai.

- Vas-y doucement et ça ira, m'encouragea t-il.

J'étais allongé sur lui, ses jambes enroulaient ma taille tandis que ses mains agrippaient mon dos.

Je pris soin de ne pas le pénétrer entièrement. J'attendis quelque temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, puis j'entamais un va et vient à son rythme.

Je jouis à en perdre la respiration.

Je posai mes lèvres sur son front avant de plonger ma tête au creux de son cou. Il défit ses jambes de ma taille et me caressa la nuque, je plongeai une dernière fois mes yeux bleus dans les siens et l'embrassai. Puis je le fis basculer sur moi pour le laisser se remettre.

Je fermai les yeux bien après lui. J'étais vaincu par l'intensité de mes émotions. J'aurais dû me sentir coupable ou même avoir honte.

Mais qu'importe tout ce que j'aurai pu penser ou dire : je respirais enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Bel ange avait dormi dans mes bras, bel ange, une nuit durant, n'avait eu d'yeux que pour moi.

Les yeux ouverts depuis deux bonnes heures, je fixais le lustre qui ornait mon plafond. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien, avais-je rêvé ?

Non. Yassen m'avait offert son corps sans songer que je ne le méritais pas. L'heure n'était pas au tumulte, je le laissais goûter au délice du sommeil, adoptant moi-même moi son inertie pour ne pas risquer le réveiller.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'écoulait, j'aurais pu demeurer ainsi toute ma vie; mais il en fut autrement. Une mélodie désagréable, que j'aurais pu apprécier en d'autre circonstance, se fit entendre.

Yassen ouvrit les yeux.

C'était la sonnerie de son téléphone, oubliant alors jusqu'à mon existence, il s'arracha de mes bras pour atteindre son jean parmi nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Après avoir éteint son téléphone, il retourna son regard sur moi. Je tendis le bras vers lui pour le ramener au lit. Il se mit à sourire et s'installa sensuellement sur le lit.

-Je ne peux pas rester éternellement, tu le sais, souffla t-il en m'embrassant.

Je passai ma main sur sa nuque. Il m'avait accordé plus de temps que je n'osais espérer, ce ne fut pas pour autant que j'étais rassasié de lui.

-J'ai encore envie de toi, réclamai-je en promenant mes lèvres sur son cou.

Il se laissa faire au début puis la raison le rappela à l'ordre. Il me donna encore un baiser et commença à se rhabiller.

-Je dois retourner chez moi.

-Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? Lui dis-je.

J'enfilais un peignoir, me dressai devant lui.

-Je ne peux pas être qu'à toi, pour combien de temps exiges-tu ma compagnie?

-Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, dis-je en le piquant d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

-ça risque de te coûter très cher, m'avertit Yassen en souriant.

- Tu en vaux largement la peine et puis grâce à toi au moins, Moscou n'aura plus de secret pour moi. A ce propos, dois-je mon à mon guide improvisé ?

Son regard manifestait la confusion la plus totale. Je craignais de l'avoir heurté d'une quelconque façon.

-Yassen, est-ce que …

Il parut se ressaisir avant que je n'achève ma phrase.

-Il faut vraiment que je rentre, John.

Il enfila précipitamment ses chaussures sans m'offrir d'explication.

-Je ne te méprisais pas, me défendis-je.

-Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas, mais ça va être compliqué de se revoir, je vais devoir beaucoup travailler à présent.

-Tu es en colère parce que je t'ai fais manquer ton rendez-vous d'hier? Je peux te dédommager si c'est ce qu'il te faut.

Je jugeai inutile de lui caché la vérité plus longtemps, il avait compris que je l'avais trompé sur ce point.

Après un silence qui parut une éternité, il me répondit en souriant tristement :

-Rassure –toi, tu ne me dois rien. Il était évident que tu n'étais pas celui que je devais rencontrer. J'étais curieux de savoir où tout ceci pouvait me conduire.

Il se tenait à l'embrassure de la porte, dans quelque seconde il partira sans me laisser une chance de le revoir. Je saisi l'occasion :

- C'est donc la dernière fois que je te vois ? Laisse-moi au moins ton numéro de téléphone, implorais-je.

Il hésita puis se dirigea vers la table basse où se trouvait le téléphone de l'hôtel. Il s'empara du bloc note qui se trouvait à côté et griffonna une adresse.

-Rejoins-moi ce soir à 20h00 au lieu indiqué. Essaie d'être discret.

Je me mis à lui sourire de plus belle.

-Entendu, à ce soir, bel ange, je l'embrassai une dernière fois puis il s'en alla, amusé d'entendre le surnom que je lui avais attribué.

Je n'avais plus que ce rendez-vous en tête. Il devait être près de onze heures lorsque je réalisai que je ne pouvais passer ma journée à ne songer qu'à lui. Je quittai ma chambre après être passé par la salle de bain.

Je déjeunai au restaurant de l'hôtel et j'appelai un taxi pour me rendre dans le nord de la ville. J'effectuais quelques achats, mais je savais que de tous les souvenirs que j'avais acquis, seul celui de Yassen me resterait.

S'il m'avait laissé son numéro de téléphone, je l'aurai appelé rien que pour entendre sa voix.

Une nuit avait suffi pour me rendre dépendant.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et je me rendis sur les lieux du rendez-vous avec deux heures d'avance.

Il était convenu que nous nous retrouvions dans un bar proche de mon hôtel et assez discret. Je me plaçai à une table proche de la fenêtre et commandai un verre.

Mon téléphone sonna et mon visage se rembrunit. Comme toujours, Julia Rothman avait du mal à se passer de moi.

- J'espère que c'est vraiment urgent, dis-je en décrochant.

Je redoutai de devoir annuler ce rendez-vous.

-Je ne t'aurai pas appelé si j'avais pu faire autrement. Mais détends-toi, je ne te demande pas d'agir dans l'immédiat.

Je soupirai de soulagement, elle comprit cela comme un signe de fatigue.

-Il est rare que j'autorise mes agents à disposer de leurs fonctions quand bon leur semble, je t'ai fait une fleur John… se justifia mon supérieur.

-De quoi il retourne ? La coupai-je.

-Scorpia s'est associé à un mafieux qui trempe dans plusieurs domaines : armes, drogue, assassinat et j'en passe. Cet agent devait nous fournir des armes de haute qualité, or il a décidé d'augmenter leur prix exponentiellement après qu'on a signé notre accord. Il essaie de nous doubler John, je compte sur toi pour lui rappeler ce que l'on fait aux traîtres. Je l'ai averti de ta visite depuis hier, il doit déjà t'attendre. Tu as carte blanche.

-J'attends vos instructions.

-Je te les enverrai. Informe-moi dès que tu auras fini.

Elle raccrocha. Je supprimai le numéro du répertoire bien que ce fut une mesure inutile, le portable que j'avais avait été spécialement fabriqué pour les agents tels que moi : il ne conservait rien en mémoire plus d'une heure, il était impossible de retracer un appel à partir de ce mobile.

Je tournai mon regard agacé vers la fenêtre et je vis l'objet de mes pensées.

Yassen se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face; j'avais reconnu son manteau blanc et sa démarche gracieuse lorsqu'il entra dans le bar d'en face.

Pourquoi allait-il là-bas ? J'étais sur que je me trouvais à la bonne adresse. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé d'attendre jusqu'à l'heure de notre rencontre, mais rien n'expliquait qu'il se rendit dans ce bar qui laissait à désirer.

Je payai ma consommation et enfilai mon manteau. Je traversai la rue dans l'espoir de le retrouver sans plus attendre.

L'idée que je m'étais fait sur ce bar était au-dessus de la réalité. Il était encombré par des personnes peu recommandables, Yassen ne pouvait avoir sa place parmi de tels gens.

Et pourtant il était là, assis sur un tabouret en face du bar au fond de la pièce rectangulaire.

Je n'osai me montrer à lui, j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas de son propre chef qu'il s'était rendu à cet endroit.

Ce que je vis par la suite confirma mes craintes un homme répugnant s'approcha de lui, il avait la cinquantaine, le crâne dégarni et le visage rouge à cause de l'excès d'alcool dont il s'était abreuvé. Il chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Yassen.

Le jeune homme le toisa du regard et hocha négativement la tête. L'homme lui agrippa le bras et chuchota de nouveau quelque chose dans son oreille.

Cette fois Yassen se leva avec nonchalance. J'étais ravi de le voir s'apprêter à quitter les lieux mais je me trompais lourdement.

Il s'était levé et contourna le bar pour disparaître. Quelque minute après l'homme avec lequel il s'était entretenu le suivit.

Je ne compris pas ce qui venait de se produire, j'avais peur que cet être ignoble cause du tort à mon amant.

J'abandonnai ma cachette pour les rejoindre. Lorsque je dépassai le bar, je découvris que la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée conduisait à un escalier.

J'hésitai à en gravir les marches, Yassen m'en voudrait sûrement d'apprendre que je l'avais espionné mais l'inquiétude que je ressentais me faisait agir dans ce sens. Je me gardai toutefois de l'avertir de ma présence.

Jamais l'attente ne me parut aussi longue que l'heure que je passais à attendre qu'un des deux sortît de cette pièce.

Je tournai en rond tel un lion en cage, je faisais les cents pas dans le couloir espérant qu'un bruit quelconque justifie mon intrusion dans la salle.

Lorsque la poignée de la porte s'actionna, je souris de soulagement. L'homme qui avait accompagné Yassen sortit en titubant, il était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool mais son euphorie atteignait l'extase.

Il me cria quelque chose en russe puis se mit à rire grossièrement en descendant les marches de l'escalier. Je ne comprenais pas comment Yassen avait pu supporter la compagnie d'un tel personnage.

La porte était entrouverte et aucun bruit ne révélait la présence du jeune homme.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage j'entrai dans la pièce.

Ce que je découvris me glaça le sang.

Il s'agissait pas d'un bureau, comme je l'avais cru, ni même d'une salle de réserve mais d'une chambre de motel.

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la suite que je louais : tout était miteux dans cet endroit délabré, ça sentait l'humidité et l'odeur de l'alcool qui se propageait depuis le bar.

Ce qui acheva de me rendre fou ce fut lorsque je remarquai mon bel ange, allongé nu sur le lit dont les draps défaits portaient l'odeur de l'ignoble individu que j'avais croisé tantôt dans le couloir.

-Que fais-tu ici ? dit Yassen gêné.

-Je t'ai aperçu lorsque j'étais de l'autre côté de la rue, dis-je dubitatif. Tu viens de coucher avec cet homme ?

Je me retins avec force de ne pas hurler. J'espérais qu'il s'offusque, qu'il proclame son innocence, à la place il baissa son regard vers le sol et ne répondit rien.

-Alors lorsqu'on a couché ensemble, j'étais juste… une distraction!

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, dit-il au bord des larmes.

-Tu es libertin? Demandai-je en sentant la colère gronder en moi.

-John, que vas-tu t'imaginer? M'accusa t-il.

-Je viens de passer une heure à attendre que tu finisses de t'envoyer en l'air avec un autre ! Explosai-je. J'ai le droit d'imaginer n'importe quoi !

Il se leva et se rhabilla avec beaucoup plus de hâte que ce matin.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, je t'avais dit de m'attendre vers 20H00, c'est toi qui voulait me revoir…dit-il à toute vitesse en passant le bras dans sa chemise.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de boutonner sa chemise, je le poussai sur le lit et me plaçai au dessus de lui en maintenant ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Alors que faisais-tu avec cet enfoiré dans une chambre de motel ! Réponds !

Je l'effrayais comme je savais si bien le faire quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Malgré les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux, et la douleur qu'il devait ressentir autour de ses poignets, il s'entêta dans son silence.

-Répond, le suppliai-je d'une voix plus douce mais désespérée.

Il évita mon regard. Puis me révéla le pire.

-C'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie, John, avoua t-il avec honte.

Rien ne pouvait décrire le choc que je ressentis en entendant ces mots. Je lui relâchai les mains et me levai, j'étais un inconscient qui se refusait d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Toute ma vie j'avais accepté les épreuves qui me tombaient dessus dans blâmer le destin, et pour la première fois, j'avais réellement l'impression d'être tombé au plus bas.

J'avais nourri une passion aveugle pour un être infâme qui s'était joué de moi.

J'avais trahi mon épouse et mes principes pour un homme qui ne s'appartenait pas.

- Tu me dégoûtes, crachai-je.

-John, essaies de comprendre... tenta de m'expliquer Yassen.

Je ne croyais plus rien de ce qu'il me disait. Il n'était pas intéressé par moi mais par mon argent. Dès que j'avais eu le dos tourné, il s'était cherché une autre proie.

Il m'avait blessé comme personne n'avait osé jusqu'à ce jour.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, va au diable !

Il s'avança vers moi en essayant de me retenir :

-Tu t'imagines que je me prostitue par plaisir ! S'indigna t-il.

-Il y a d'autres moyens plus honnêtes de gagner sa vie ! Les êtres comme toi me répugnent !

Il retenait ses larmes autant que je retenais ma colère, mais ses dernières paroles déclenchèrent toute l'agressivité que je refoulai depuis que je l'avais surpris dans cette chambre.

-Et ceux qui trompent leur épouse obtiennent grâce à tes yeux ?

Ce n'était pas de l'ironie, pas même de la colère, il voulait juste me présenter la situation sous un autre angle. J'étais trop furieux pour faire preuve d'intelligence.

-Je vaux beaucoup mieux que toi, sois en certain… dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il avait fini de reboutonner sa chemise. Son apparence était négligée et malgré son air affolé, j'arrivais quand même à percevoir cette beauté qui avait animé tous mes désirs.

Je détournai les yeux de lui pour ne plus faire face à ce leurre. Dans une tentative désespérée, Yassen tenta de me retenir de nouveau en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-Je t'en prie John, essaie de comprendre…

Ce fut à ce moment précis que j'achevai d'être cruel : je l'interrompis en lui crachant au visage.

Ce geste infâme plongea Yassen dans un mutisme douloureux.

Je claquai la porte sans jeter un regard vers lui, pourtant je devinais fort bien les larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient sur son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je fulminai en regagnant mon hôtel. Dire que je m'impatientai de le revoir, pendant ce temps là l'infâme se donnait à un autre.

Je renonçai à dîner tant j'étais en rage. Je me laissais aller à un verre pour me calmer. Toutes mes tentatives me ramenaient à Yassen. Ne parvenant pas à m'en extraire, je me focalisais sur la mission que m'avait confiée Julia Rothman.

J'allumai mon ordinateur portable, comme prévu, elle m'avait envoyé toutes les informations nécessaires pour assurer le bon déroulement de la mission.

L'homme que je devais rencontrer dirigeait la partie nord de Moscou, celle où je me trouvais. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Julia avait préféré s'en remettre à moi; Radimir Azarov n'était pas un homme commode. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de doubler ses ennemis, c'était d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'il était parvenu à bâtir sa fortune. Il avait été plusieurs fois arrêté par la police, mais aucune preuve solide n'avait pu lui valoir une sanction d'emprisonnement.

Je décidai que je m'occuperai de lui dès demain, Julia ne voulait pas que je l'assassine mais simplement que je le mette en garde.

Je ne craignais pas d'y aller seul car mis à part le fait d'être un tueur redouté, je me doutais que si la dirigeante de Scorpia m'invitait à me rendre chez Azarov c'était parce qu'elle ne le considérait pas encore comme un ennemi.

J'imaginais même qu'elle avait pris la précaution de corrompre certain des ses propres hommes pour assurer ma sécurité.

J'enregistrais de mémoire l'itinéraire pour me rendre chez lui et éteignis mon ordinateur. J'avais l'intention de lui rendre visite le lendemain en début d'après-midi.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce me rappela ma solitude. J'avais réussi à me détendre lors de mon arrivée et à présent j'allais de mal en pis.

Pourtant, malgré tous les événements qui avaient succédé, je ne pouvais pas dire que je regrettai d'avoir rencontré Yassen.

J'aurais voulu l'aider comme il l'avait fait pour moi. J'aurais pu l'aider à ne pas s'adonner à ce métier. Mais il avait préféré me mentir et me trahir par la même occasion.

L'idée qu'il me partageait avec le vieil alcoolique que j'avais vu me rendait triste. Pourtant, pendant que nous faisions l'amour, je ne m'étais pas trompé en sentant combien il éprouvait du désir pour moi il me caressait comme s'il voulait savourer l'instant. Pas un moment je ne pouvais songer qu'il se sentait obligé de consentir à mes désirs.

Je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je prenne une douche pour me clarifier l'esprit.

Je restai une bonne demi-heure sous le jet d'eau, puis me retirai dans la chambre à coucher.

Il aurait pu me le dire, pensai-je amèrement. Je ne l'aurais pas méprisé s'il m'avait dit la vérité.

Mais n'avait-il pas essayé ? Je repassai le fil de nos conversations, « je m'en remets entièrement à toi ». Je secouai la tête, non il ne m'avait rien dit qui pouvait laisser entendre qu'il se … peu importe. Je voulais l'oublier.

Je me couchai en espérant oublier Yassen. Durant tout mon sommeil je fus agité, je rêvais de ce que j'avais déjà vécu avec lui la veille.

J'ai su avant l'aube que jamais ne me pardonnerai pas de quitter la Russie sans avoir la certitude que je ne me trompais pas sur son compte.

Je quittai ma chambre sans prendre la peine de déjeuner. Trouver Yassen n'était pas une mince affaire : je ne connaissais rien de lui à part son nom, je ne pouvais pas faire appel à des autorités, ni demande de l'aide à quiconque car je ne parlais pas russe, et surtout je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une option : reprendre l'itinéraire durant lequel nous nous étions rencontrés, s'il était aussi triste que moi quant à la manière dont nous nous étions quittés, il suivrait sans doute cette même idée.

Je descendis donc au restaurant de l'hôtel, j'y restai au plus une heure, Yassen ne s'y présenta pas.

J'allais ensuite au deux restaurants où nous avions mangé, il y avait du monde mais aucun russe à la beauté saisissante. Je commençais à désespérer de ne plus le revoir. J'allais dans tous les jardins que nous avions visités sans le moindre succès. L'endroit où j'avais le plus de chance de le rencontrer était la fête foraine, mais elle avait fermé ses portes ce jour-là.

Il me restait à vérifier le lieu que je redoutais le plus, le bar miteux où j'avais commis l'irréparable. Je respirai un grand coup avant d'en franchir le seuil.

Je fus stupéfait de retrouver les mêmes ivrognes à un état d'ébriété moins avancés que le soir précédent, certes, mais toujours aussi répugnants.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours, mais rien ne retint mon attention. J'allais accéder à l'étage quand le barman m'en empêcha. Il parlait un langage incompréhensible, j'essayais de lui demander s'il y avait quelqu'un en haut, il me répondit que non.

Je n'insistai pas, mais je me promis d'y retourner le soir si je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Yassen.

J'achetai un repas à emporter, l'heure de ma seconde mission approchait: c'était aujourd'hui que je devais rencontrer Radimir Azarov.

J'appelai un taxi pour me rendre dans ce lieu reculé de Moscou, à quinze heures précises j'étais devant sa porte. Il résidait dans un bâtiment maussade mais bien surveillé. C'était une grande bâtisse grise de trois étages, j'entrai seulement au premier étage mais j'avais idée de ce que donnait le reste de l'immeuble.

On me fit patienter dans une salle austère qui était le bureau du mafieux, Julia l'avait averti de ma visite mais il ne s'attendait pas à me recevoir d'aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, je fis un effort de concentration pour ne pas laisser paraître mes pensées.

Radimir Azarov était un homme ingrat, âgé de la quarantaine et qui aimait se présenter sous son meilleur jour. Il était clair que son manque de goût vestimentaire allait de paire avec son manque d'intelligence. Sous son costume, on percevait son corps anguleux, sans aucune grâce et aucun attrait. Son visage était creux et terne, il semblait évident qu'il goûtait aux marchandises qu'il était censé vendre. Mais le pire était ses yeux, ils révélaient l'avidité d'un homme pour qui l'argent était le seul garant de ce monde.

-John Rider, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Je n'imaginais pas que Julia m'enverrait un de ses meilleurs hommes.

Je lui serrai la main de mauvaise grâce. Il s'assit devant moi sans me quitter des yeux. C'était trop d'honneur que de savoir que ma réputation me poursuivait à travers monde.

-Aux grands affronts, les grandes mesures, déclarai-je sans prendre la peine de le ménager.

Il éclata d'un rire aussi faux que sonore.

-Allons, allons, pour l'instant je n'ai rien entrepris, je n'ai pas déclaré de guerre à Scorpia.

-C'est précisément parce que vous n'avez rien entrepris que Scorpia m'envoie. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé ce qui a été demandé ? Dis-je froidement.

Il se pencha vers moi et me sourit en me montrant ses dents gâtées.

-Je prends de gros risques pour vous. Et j'estime que plus la prise de risque est grande et plus elle mérite une récompense, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

Je lui rendis un semblant de sourire.

-Il aurait fallu l'évoquer avant, lorsque votre premier paiement a été versé.

Il s'adossa sur son siège en cuir. Il sortit un cigare et en trancha l'extrémité.

-J'aurais dû refuser cette somme absurde ! Cracha t-il.

-Mais vous l'avez fait ! Alors agissez en conséquence !

Il posa son cigare un bref instant. Tous les criminels savaient ce que Scorpia pouvait faire. Nous étions craints de tous, ceux qui nous défiaient le regrettaient amèrement.

Radimir eut un rire nerveux puis parût se radoucir :

-Les frontières sont de plus en plus surveillées ces temps-ci, mes hommes prennent des risques et demandent une rentabilité, je me dois de surveiller mes arrières. Entre nous ce n'est pas énorme ce que je demande, cinq mille euros en plus, ce n'est rien pour Julia.

Il disait vrai. Mais c'était l'honneur de Scorpia qui était en jeu, de quoi aurions-nous l'air si nous satisfaisions les demandes d'un mafieux de son genre.

-Vous n'aurez rien de plus.

-Mais vous êtes là pour négocier, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en allumant son cigare.

Il en tira à peine une bouffée qu'un de ses gardes vint nous interrompre.

-Il est arrivé, annonça t-il froidement.

-Faites-le entrer, ordonna hors de lui Radimir.

Son visage devint rouge, il minimisa ma présence tant il était en colère parce quelque chose d'autre.

Je vis Yassen Gregorovitch entrer dans son bureau. Je me sentis frémir, les pensées les plus affolantes s'enchaînaient sans aboutir à une quelconque cohérence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache la raison de ma présence ici, pas plus que Radimir suspecte le lien qui m'unissait à Yassen.

Quand je me disais que je voulais le revoir, je songeais à son sourire, à ses grands yeux bleus, à sa douceur. Au lieu de cela, je perçu un visage dominé par la peur. Il essayait de paraître calme mais je lisais dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il entra, il me reconnu avec surprise et tristesse, puis il se détourna de moi et planta son regard dans les yeux du mafieux ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer.

Radimir gifla Yassen de toutes ses forces. Il vacilla sous le choc. Je me levai prêt à protester.

-Que faites-vous ? Criai-je.

-Cette petite pute s'est foutue de moi, dit Radimir en fixant toujours Yassen qui se tenait au mur.

Le jeune homme releva le visage en se tenant la joue, il avait la lèvre fendue.

A ce moment je su que je si ne parvenais à un accord avec ce trafiquant, je me ferais un plaisir de l'exécuter.

-Où étais-tu ? Tu devais rejoindre un client au grand hôtel, un Anglais, il est venu se plaindre que tu avais déserté.

Et comme Yassen ne répondit rien, son tortionnaire plaça l'embout de son cigare sur son cou. Yassen, qui était plaqué contre le mur, ne pouvait pas reculer.

-Réponds espèce de patin, tu m'as fait perdre un sacré pactole !

J'intervins en arrêtant son geste. Le col de la chemise de Yassen devait être brûlé mais pas sa peau.

Radimir parut alors seulement se rappeler ma présence.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, croyez-moi, dit-il en pensant que j'allais le laisser maltraiter mon bel ange sous mes yeux.

Il sentait la force que je mettais dans mon bras pour l'empêcher d'agir plus cruellement que moi, il sentait combien il se mettait en danger en refusant de m'obéir.

Il recula d'un pas et je le relâchai. J'avais une basse opinion de Yassen mais elle me paraissait justifiée.

Yassen Gregorovitch se redressa totalement, il n'avait rien dit à mon sujet, il me protégeait malgré tous torts que je lui causais.

-Tu devras travailler deux fois plus pour me rembourser, et crois- moi que tu me le payeras !

Il avait déjà conscience de tout cela, mais ça ne paraissait pas l'atteindre. Plus maintenant. Il s'était déjà résigné. La seule chose qui t'attristait encore plus c'était l'humiliation qu'il ressentait : c'était moi, celui qui l'avait méprisé la veille, qui venait de prendre sa défense aujourd'hui.

Radimir m'invita à me rasseoir en me gratifiant de son sourire hypocrite. Il fit le tour de son bureau et arracha la feuille d'un carnet.

Il jeta la feuille au visage du Russe.

-Tu passeras la nuit chez lui ce soir, et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le difficile. Quoiqu'il te fasse tu l'auras bien mérité, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Le jeune russe blêmit mais pris tout de même le papier et le fourra dans sa poche.

Il s'avançait à grands pas vers la sortie. Malgré son silence, il témoignait d'une insolence empreinte de dignité.

-Reste !

Radimir fut aussi surpris que Yassen quand je m'exclamai. Je me maudissais d'avance des mots que j'allais prononcer.

-Combien voulez-vous pour cet homme ? Dis-je à Radimir le plus calmement possible.

Il me lança un regard intrigué alors que Yassen me jeta un regard noir.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était un de vos loisirs, dit-il l'air regrette mais il va falloir patienter, il doit satisfaire un autre client pour cette nuit.

Je prononçai la formule magique :

-Je paierai le double.

Azarov croisa les doigts, manifestement intéressé.

-Il est d'une grande beauté, c'est lui qui me rapporte le plus dans ce business, autant vous dire que ça va vous coûter très cher.

-Combien ? Interrogeai-je de nouveau.

-Il prend trois mille euros la nuit d'habitude. Le double vous reviendrait à...

-Je sais compter.

-Je refuse, trancha la voix glaciale du jeune homme.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers Yassen, je fis tomber mon masque en le regardant. Ne vois tu pas que j'essaie de t'épargner ? Pensais-je en mon for intérieur.

Mais cette démonstration de pitié c'était l'apogée de l'humiliation pour lui.

-Contente-toi de la fermer ! Hurla Radimir. Ce soir tu iras chez John Rider.

Puis à mon adresse, il ajouta :

-N'hésitez pas à employer les grands moyens, de toute façon vous saurez vous y prendre, j'en suis certain.

-En ce qui concerne notre affaire...dis-je en coupant court à ses diffamations.

-Je me contenterai du surplus que vous offrirez à Yassen. J'espère que nous n'aurons plus problème monsieur Rider, me salua t-il l'air satisfait.

-Moi, également, conclus-je.

Je me levai avec hâte et demandais à Yassen de me suivre. Il le fit en silence, sans protestation. Si j'avais prêté plus d'attention à son visage, j'aurais vu qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il adopta la même attitude lorsque nous montâmes dans le taxi, j'acceptai, non pas sans l'once d'une tristesse, qu'il se refuse à me parler. J'avais assez soutiré de lui pour aujourd'hui.

Sa froideur s'accordait avec la mienne s'il m'avait questionné sur ma présence dans le bureau de Radimir Azarov, j'aurais été obligé de lui mentir. Mais Yassen Gregorovitch n'était pas un homme curieux, dans le regard qu'il jetait sur le paysage défilant à travers la fenêtre, je voyais de la lassitude, il connaissait tout de ce monde. Et d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre, les enfoirés de mon espèce étaient son lot quotidien.

Pour la seconde fois depuis mon séjour, j'invitai Yassen dans ma suite. Il entra sans appréhension, je le sentis sûr de lui et ce détail m'inquiétait, aussi je décidai d'engager le dialogue :

-Jamais nous n'aurions dû en arriver jusque là...

- Tu as agis comme juste il te paraissait, trancha t-il d'un ton sec.

Je blêmis, sa colère est incroyablement bien dissimulée sous ses traits délicats. Je le croyais affligée de la situation mais ce n'était à côté de son ressenti à mon égard.

-Si tu avais eu la délicatesse de me prévenir pour ta situation... rétorquai-je.

Il eut un rictus.

- Qui ne dit mot consens.

C'était peine perdue, je capitulai. Sa remarque m'avait blessée, j'ai su que je l'avais égaré pour toujours. Je m'absentai de la chambre quelque minute, dans une sacoche de ma valise se trouvait 10 000 euros en liquide, c'était la seule manière de ne pas laisser d'indices derrière moi en payant toujours en espèces. J'en extrayais 6000 euros pour les remettre à Yassen. Lorsque je me retournai, je constatai qu'il m'avait suivi dans la chambre, je lui tendis la liasse.

- Prends cet argent et enfuis-toi, je ne te dénoncerai pas.

-C'est hors de question, répondit le Russe.

-Ton orgueil te pousserait à renoncer à ta liberté pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Fis-je scandalisé.

-Le plaisir y est.

Face à mon regard incompris, il ajouta avec froideur :

-N'était-ce pas ce que tu as pensé, en me voyant dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?

Un silence embarrassant me fit taire. Je l'avais blessé et humilié, à quoi m'attendais-je ?

Je m'assis au bord du lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

-Tu n'avais pas à passer la nuit avec ce monstre !

-Il n'y a que peu de différences qui vous séparent, m'informa Yassen.

J'étais peiné de ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Je ne t'ai jamais traité comme lui. Je n'ai jamais songé un seul instant que tu pouvais te donner à moi contre ta volonté.

Il prit un air contrarié.

-En es-tu sûr ? Tu penses que je suis ici, en cet instant, par ma volonté ?

-Je voulais te protéger ! Criai-je désespéré.

Il baissa son regard puis sa voix se brisa.

-Non, ce que tu voulais c'est m'avoir à ta merci.

Il avait à demi raison. Je n'aurai pas supporté pas de le voir s'en remettre encore une fois à un autre.

Il continua avec plus de froideur :

-Je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter. Malheureusement pour toi, la conversation n'est pas comprise dans le tarif.

-Je refuse de faire l'amour avec toi, déclarai-je sur un ton catégorique.

Il soutint mon regard et répondit sans aucune émotion :

-Qui te parle d'amour ? Il n'a jamais été question que de sexe.

Je me levai en lui tendant de nouveau la liasse de billets.

Je refusais de me laisser prendre à ce jeu. Je refusais que nous nous quittions en salissant ce qu'il nous restait de beaux : nos souvenirs.

-Je n'en supporterais pas davantage, prends cet argent et éloigne toi de ceux qui te veulent du mal, moi y compris, puisque c'est ainsi que tu raisonnes de moi.

Il essaya de lire la sincérité dans mon regard, mais quand un homme est blessé par tout ce qu'il voit lui paraît ridicule et faux. Yassen était cet homme. Il refusa de prendre ce que je lui offrais.

-Ta pitié m'exaspère, John. Je suis venu pour consentir à tes pulsions, si tu t'y refuses, je m'en irais chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me sentis pris en tenailles entre deux horreurs : rester auprès de Yassen et accroître son mépris envers moi ou le laisser à un autre.

-Je m'y refuse, dis-je en espérant que cette ruse l'arrêterait.

Il respecta mon choix et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Adieu, John, murmura t-il.

-Il te tuera si tu retournes là-bas, je t'en conjure...

-ça n'a aucune importance.

-Pourquoi ? Hurlai-je en colère.

La vie vaut mieux que cela Yassen, je t'en prie, me retins-je de dire.

Il eut un sourire mélancolique, le même qu'il avait eu lorsque je le vis entrer au restaurant.

-Parce que je n'ai aucune importance dans ce monde.

Il se tenait à l'embrassure de la porte, un pas de plus et il sortait de la suite comme de ma vie. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Je l'enlaçai par derrière et fermait la porte.

-Reste, soufflai-je au creux de son cou.

Il me repoussa, je compris alors que nous allions juste nous livré à un acte sans passion. Il ne me laissa même l'embrasser, je fus de suite entraîner dans la chambre. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, et pour lui montrer ma réticence je pris le parti de ne pas réagir. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, sans me déshabiller, en fixant le plafond. J'espérais que ma passivité aurait raison de sa volonté.

Yassen se dévêtit et s'allongea sur moi. Il m'embrassa le cou, puis défit ma chemise. Je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille :

- Tu me rends les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retirer mon pantalon puis mon boxer. Il se mit à me caresser si habilement que je ne pus longtemps empêcher mon corps de révéler ses désirs enfouis. J'avais envie de lui mais je refusai de participer à un acte aussi colère ne s'était toujours pas dissipée, comment pouvait-il s'offrir pour de l'argent ? C'était là tout le mystère.

Il s'empara de mon sexe au moyen de sa bouche, j'étouffais un gémissement dans l'oreiller. Malgré son habilité, il était loin de ressentir le délice pareil au mien lorsque je lui avais offert cette caresse.

Lorsqu'il jugea que ce fut suffisant, il ôta à son tour son pantalon et s'empala sur moi. Il avait pris la peine de se lubrifier mais cet effort ne suffit pas à le préserver de la douleur. Il entama un va et viens pénible, puis il accéléra le rythme en déréglant son souffle. Je gémissais : le plaisir n'était que physique, je savais qu'après avoir joui, je m'en sentirai qu'honteux et mal à l'aise.

Yassen précipita ce moment, et après s'être assuré qu'il était bien parvenu à ses fins au détriment de son propre plaisir car il n'avait pas joui, il se redressa et se rhabilla.

Il avait fallu cet instant à la fois pénible et jouissif pour que je voie la différence. La première fois nuit que nous avions passé ensemble était un véritable acte d'amour, je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Je ne savais pas s'il avait prévu de passé la soirée en ma compagnie, d'après les propos de son proxénète, je m'étais réservé sa compagnie pour toute une nuit. Pourtant l'idée de recommencer un tel acte me faisait horreur, aussi je me rhabillai.

S'il fallait que je souffre son départ précoce pour l'éviter, je n'en serais pas mécontent.

L'ordre des événements fut en ma faveur, mais pas comme je l'entendais. Yassen ne paraissait pas vouloir s'éterniser auprès de moi. Ma surprise se transforma en aberration : il s'était encore joué de moi, il m'avait humilié à sa manière, en me soumettant à mes propres désirs refoulés.

Dans un geste vive je me levai et pris l'argent. Je le lui tendis en lui rappelant au passage sa situation méprisable. Il comprit mon geste car il contempla longuement les billets.

Je me détournai de lui vivement, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard, je crois que de nous deux c'était moi le plus lâche.

Je fus surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à moi.

-J'ai cru aujourd'hui que ta cruauté t'avais poussé à venir me chercher chez Radimir. Mais je me trompais de beaucoup, n'est-ce pas John Rider ?

Je frémis en l'entendant insister sur mon nom. Il savait qui j'étais. Il savait ce que je faisais.

-Ta réputation te précède, j'avais entendu dire que l'un des meilleurs agents de Scorpia se nommait John mais j'étais loin de penser qu'il s'agissait de toi.

Je restais silencieux. Mon coeur aussi s'était arrêté de battre. Yassen venait de découvrir mon plus noir secret, et il me le jetait à la figure sans condescendance.

-ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que toi tu fais ! Je ne suis pas de ceux qui vendent leurs corps! Protestai-je.

Il eut un silence avant que je l'entende me répondre :

-Toi et moi nous faisons le même métier: on loue nos services au plus offrant. Sauf que moi je ne te blâme pas. Je sais que tu ne fais pas cela par plaisir, John, mais par nécessité. Et pourtant c'est bien toi qui t'es permis de me juger.

-Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu t'es montré si prévenant que...tu es le genre d'homme dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureux, m'apprit-il la voix brisée.

Il prit une profonde respiration pour retenir ses larmes.

-Mais tu n'as pas su voir mes sentiments, t'imagines que je suis une ordure. Alors garde ton argent, parce qu'il est aussi sale que moi.

Il balança les billets sur ma poitrine. J'entendis la porte claquer, avec le sentiment que cette fois Yassen était sorti de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

L'expérience de la vie m'avait appris que même le plus tolérant des hommes jugeait au moins une fois. Je redoutais cette transgression de la pensée mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'en être victime.

Moi, John Rider, l'homme respectable qui avait connu une carrière militaire sans défaut, je m'étais retrouvé engrainé dans un réseau criminel du nom de Scorpia. Le regard admiratif qu'on me portait auparavant s'était transformé en une expression de respect, le même respect qu'on témoigne aux tyrans par peur.

Yassen s'était abstenu de me juger. Il portait un autre regard sur moi que celui auquel j'étais habitué.

Je me rendis compte de ma stupidité en même temps que je me dépêchais de quitter ma suite pour le retrouver.

Il fallait que je lui demande pardon, sans quoi, ma culpabilité m'étoufferait pour de bon.

Je courus jusque dans le hall de l'hôtel mais je n'aperçu personne. Il avait quitté les lieux sans attendre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu aller, il me fallait retourner chez son proxénète au risque de lui causer du tort.

J'appelais un taxi qui me conduisit chez Radimir Azarov.

Au fur et à mesure que le soleil de couchait, la température chutait progressivement.

Un garde posté à l'entrée de l'immeuble me laissa entrer sans poser de question. Je n'étais pas dupe, il avait été corrompu par Julia pour le cas où j'aurais dû prendre des mesures plus contraignantes.

J'attendis Radimir dans le salon accolé à son bureau. Le garde m'avait avertit de son arrivée, il en avait pour un quart d'heure au grand maximum.

Alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé, j'aperçu le léger mouvement d'une ombre. Un autre que moi n'y aurait pas prêté attention, ma formation de tueur à gages m'avait appris à garder l'oeil vif.

Je n'étais pas armé, je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit durant mon séjour, mais ce genre détail ne dissuadait pas mes ennemis en général.

La pièce était vaste et rectangulaire. Il y avait un canapé, une table basse en verre, ainsi qu'un mini bar. La pièce comptait juste une fenêtre camouflée à travers de lourds rideaux. Si une personne avait voulu se réfugier c'était derrière ces rideaux qu'elle aurait dû se trouver. Mais mon ennemi avait opté pour une cachette moins vraisemblable, il y avait une armoire à pieds qui fermée à clef à en juger par la serrure. Entre le mur et cette armoire, il devait y avoir un espace très étroit, seul un corps élancé pouvait s'y abriter.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, sortez !

Je tâchai de me montrer intimidant, c'était un coup de bluff.

-Je suis armé, si je vous voulais du mal...

La surprise m'octroya la suite de la phrase. Yassen sortit, il tenait une arme.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, déclara t-il sans sourciller.

-C'est pour toi que je suis venu.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, John.

-Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi. Que comptes-tu faire ? Dis-je en posant les yeux sur son arme.

Le fait qu'il ne l'orientait pas vers moi me rassurait à demi.

Il eut un sourire mince qui contrastait avec la tristesse qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

-L'idée t'en a plus qu'effleuré l'esprit. Gagner du temps n'y changerait rien, John je t'en prie vas-t'en.

-Tu n'es pas un tueur, tu ne peux pas tuer Radimir.

Je l'avais dit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et il en parut vexé.

-Et quand bien même tu parviendrais à tes fins, jamais tu ne pourras quitter les lieux impunément... continuais-je.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir, murmura t-il.

-Tu...Je ne te laisserais pas mettre fin à tes jours, dis-je sans parvenir à cacher toute la panique qui émanait de ma voix.

Yassen eut vent de ma remarque.

-Le choix ne t'appartient pas, j'ai déjà pris ma décision John.

J'essayais de me rapprocher de lui, il leva son arme.

-N'approche pas !

-Ne te prive pas de me tirer dessus, l'envie ne doit pas te manquer, j'en suis sûr, ajoutai-je en avançant vers lui tout doucement.

-John arrête !

-Je me suis comporté comme un lâche, je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter ainsi.

-Va-t'en je t'en prie !

-En vérité j'ai agis de la sorte parce que je tiens à toi... avouai-je ne faisant un autre pas.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Dit Yassen plus pour s'en persuader lui-même que pour me dissuader d'avancer.

-Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas. Et pourtant je suis ici, j'ai passé la journée à te chercher.

Encore quelque pas vers lui et je pourrais le toucher.

-Arrête ! Hurla t-il.

-Je t'aime Yassen.

Je posais ma main sur son arme et la lui fit abaisser.

-J'ai agis de manière stupide, je le reconnais. Mais essaies de comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant dans cette chambre. J'avais perdu patience à force d'attendre notre rendez-vous, à espérer que tu passerais encore une nuit dans mes bras. Quand j'ai vu qu'un autre te donnait ce plaisir, j'ai été pris d'une folle jalousie. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre te touche, qu'un autre te caresse. Je veux que tu ne sois aimé par aucun autre mis à part moi.

Je devais me sentir soulagé d'avoir pu révéler mes sentiments à Yassen, car la vérité surgit à cet instant précis, j'étais amoureux de lui. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cet ange déchu des cieux dès l'instant où mon regard s'est posé sur lui.

Yassen se figea en écoutant mes paroles, j'aurais supporté un rire sarcastique en réponse ou un rejet compréhensible mais la réaction qu'il me témoigna m'affligea plus que je ne saurais dire.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, John. On ne méprise pas ceux qu'on aime. Tu veux juste t'approprier mon corps. Je te croyais différent des autres mais vous finissez par tous vous ressemblez, toi, Radimir et les autres clients. Ce n'est pas ma personne qui vous intéresse, juste mon corps.

-C'est faux, protestai-je en me levant.

J'étais sans défense, les apparences jouaient contre moi et je ne doutais pas que Yassen, à cause de tous les malheurs qui avaient entourés sa vie, n'accordait plus sa confiance à quiconque.

-Non je suis dans le vrai. Pourquoi t'es-tu permis de te faire passer pour un autre ? Avais-tu songé que ça pouvait me nuire ? Tu ne t'es soucié que de toi, tu as fait passer tes désirs avant ma volonté. Ce n'est qu'après t'être satisfait que tu as songé aux conséquences. Et là encore qu'as-tu fais ? Je me serais contenté d'excuse mais c'est ton argent que tu m'as proposé. C'est encore aujourd'hui que ton égoïsme a le plus brillé, je ne voulais pas de ce rendez-vous avec toi et tu m'y as tout de même obligé.

Il avait dit tout cela avec beaucoup de tristesse, j'en restai muet. Je plaidais coupable. Je n'avais pas le droit de décider pour lui même si je brûlais de le revoir, même si l'imaginer en compagnie d'un autre homme était une torture.

-Je suis désolé. Mon égoïsme était inconscient.

Je le pris dans mes bras et il se laissa aller à l'émotion. Je sentis ses larmes au creux de mon cou.

-Tu me jures que tu ne mens pas ? Voulait-il se rassurer.

-Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, dis-je en collant son front contre le mien.

Partons d'ici, on ira où tu voudras.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! Interrompit Radimir Azarov.

Nous sursautâmes en entendant sa voix. Yassen et moi prîmes conscience du danger dans lequel nous nous étions mis.

Je me retournai vers lui :

-Je vous attendais, déclarai-je avec l'envie d'en finir.

Il tenait un revolver et semblait déterminé à le maintenir en ma direction.

-Apparemment, je ne suis pas celui qui vous intéresse depuis le début.

Je pris soin d'ignorer sa remarque : si je voulais quitter les lieux avec Yassen je devais me montrer cordial.

- Quant à toi espèce de putain, comment oses-tu...

-Yassen ne restera pas ici, intervins-je en sentant la colère me gagner.

Il feignit la surprise.

-Oh, croyez-vous ça ? Vous les occidentaux vous êtes tous pareils, quelque chose vous plaît, il devient l'objet de vos convoitises et tous les moyens sont bons pour vous l'accaparer.

-Yassen n'est pas un objet, vous le retenez contre sa volonté, essayais-je de le raisonner.

-Il me doit de l'argent !

-Je rembourserai tout ce qu'il vous doit, mais pour l'heure, il n'est plus sous votre autorité.

Il se mit à ricaner grossièrement.

-La plaisanterie a assez duré. Yassen est à moi jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire.

Cette ordure userait de tous les stratagèmes pour le garder auprès de lui. Si j'avais été armé, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à faire feu. Mais le revolver que tenait Yassen n'était pas à ma portée. Comme il se tenait en retrait derrière moi, Radimir ne pouvait pas percevoir l'arme, et je ne pouvais non plus prendre le risque de faire un geste brusque pour m'en emparer. Radimir me surveillait étroitement, il ferait feu sur moi au moindre mouvement.

-John Rider qui se trouve dans une situation délicate, voilà qui est intéressant. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit, combien obtiendrais-je de vos ennemis contre votre tête ? Sans parler de la réputation que je me forgerai.

-Laissez John en dehors de cette histoire ! Cria Yassen. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Radimir Azarov parut alors se rappeler sa présence.

-Au contraire, je ne fais que protéger mes intérêts : il a eu l'audace de débarquer sur mon territoire, pour me voler l'un de mes biens. Ce ne serait que justice si je me débarrassais de lui.

-Pour la dernière fois, il n'est pas à vous ! Rétorquai-je.

Il était sourd à toutes réflexions, l'idée de m'abattre lui paraissait plus que séduisante, il ne songeait même plus aux conséquences de son acte.

-Silence ! A genoux ! Si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'aucun de nous n'ait de prise sur Yassen...

J'hésitai à lui obéir, au moment où je m'abaisserai ce monstre verrait l'arme que tenait Yassen. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière moi, son regard était vide mais je sentais plein de reconnaissance envers moi. Même si je devais mourir à cet endroit, j'étais heureux d'avoir pu lui faire changer l'opinion qu'il portait sur moi.

Je fléchissais à peine les genoux que Yassen leva le bras et tira sur Radimir.

On lisait encore la stupéfaction sur son visage lorsque son corps s'écroula. Il avait dû être surpris par la rapidité du coup. Le silencieux qui avait étouffé le avait visé la tête, il était mort sous le coup.

Je ne revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de faire pour me sauver.

Il ne paraissait ni triste, ni effrayé, mais simplement soulagé que cette histoire s'achève. Son bras retomba le long de son corps, et l'arme suivit son chemin sur le sol.

Je m'approchai de lui et planta mon regard dans le sien. Il hésita puis m'embrassa fougueusement. C'était comme renaître de ses cendres, je ne voulais plus quitter ses lèvres.

-Sauve-toi ! Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un ne te découvre ici, dit-il en s'arrachant brutalement de moi.

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici.

-Je t'en prie John, ils te retrouveront.

-Non, le garde à l'entrée est au service de Scorpia...

-ça ne suffira pas pour qu'on sorte d'ici.

-Et si je me faisais passer pour l'un de tes clients ?

Il prit mon idée en considération puis hocha la tête.

-ça ne marchera pas, c'est moi qui m'en vais chez eux d'habitude. En revanche, si tu pars, je pourrais te rejoindre dans la soirée, m'expliqua Yassen.

Nous mîmes un plan en place : je quitterai les lieux et il me rejoindra quelque heure plus tard pour ne pas créer de suspicions.

Il me restait quelques détails à peaufiner avant de m'en aller. Je traînais le cadavre sur le canapé et l'installais en position assise. Il y avait une bouteille de Vodka posée sur la table basse et un verre qui en était rempli à moitié. C'était Radimir qui avait du en boire plus tôt dans la journée.

Je récupérai également l'arme de Yassen, y effaçais ses empreintes et la plaça entre dans la main de Radimir. La rigidité cadavérique ne l'avait pas encore atteint, je pu plier ses doigts de manière à faire croire qu'il tenait l'arme du crime au moment de son décès.

-On ne croira jamais à son suicide, John, dit Yassen.

-Je sais. Mais ça nous fera gagner du temps. Tu as touché autre chose ?

-Juste la poignée de la porte.

-J'y effacerait tes empreintes avant de partir. Est-ce qu'il y a de la javel par ici ?

Il me fallait nettoyer les résidus de poudre. Heureusement que la balle était toujours logée dans le crâne au quel cas j'aurais dû camoufler les dégâts qu'elle aurait occasionnée.

Il partit en chercher. Lorsqu'il revint, je lui ordonnais d'aller se changer et de me rapporter les vêtements qu'il portait. Il obéissait sans poser de question, je le pensais en partie traumatisé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Je nettoyais tout, Yassen m'apporta ses vêtements et ses chaussures, je devais ne laisser aucune preuve et nous débarrasser de tout ce qui aurait pu confondre sa culpabilité.

Avant de partir, je le pris dans mes bras et lui confiais ce que je comptais faire :

-Je vais nous débarrasser des vêtements, et récupérer mes affaires à l'hôtel. Ensuite je reviendrais te chercher.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que nous attendions demain...

-Non, tu ne passeras pas une nuit de plus dans cet endroit. Je vais demander au garde de nous couvrir, lorsque tu sortiras tu feras croire que tu as rendez-vous avec un client. Un taxi t'attendra à environ un kilomètre de mon hôtel, je te rejoindrai ensuite.

-D'accord, confirma Yassen.

-Emporte le strict nécessaire, ne te fais pas remarquer avec des affaires encombrantes.

Je lui relevais la tête du bout des doigts.

-Tout va bien se passer tu verras.

-C'est pour toi que j'ai peur, souffla t-il.

Je l'embrassai pour le rassurer.

-Dans une heure nous serons ensembles.

Je quittais les lieux par l'escalier de secours. Il fallait que je sois discret et rapide.

J'avais peur que Yassen ne puisse soutenir longtemps une telle situation.

Je repassais devant le garde en lui offrant d'acheter son silence sur ma venue. Il accepta sans conditions. Je lui donnais la liasse de billets que Yassen avait refusé de prendre tantôt.

J'exécutai la suite du plan sans perdre de temps. Je réglai ma note d'hôtel et fis appeler un taxi. Yassen me rejoignit comme prévu. Il n'avait pris qu'un sac de sport avec lui.

Je demandai au chauffeur de nous conduire à un hôtel en dehors de Moscou.

Yassen se montra silencieux durant tout le trajet, de temps en temps je lui prenais la main ou l'embrassait sur le front pour lui montrer que j'étais à ses côtés.

On arriva à destination au bout d'une heure.

C'était un espace moins confortable que celui que j'avais connu mais suffisant, nous prîmes une chambre pour deux sous un faux nom.

Lorsque nous regagnâmes la chambre, l'atmosphère se dé avions tous les deux besoin de nous reposer.

Mais avant de nous endormir il était primordial de prendre une douche.

J'étais en train de savourer le plaisir de sentir l'eau couler le long de mon corps quand Yassen me rejoignit. Il enlaça ses bras autour de ma taille.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Il commença à me frotter le dos avec la savonnette puis nous échangeâmes nos places.

Je lui proposai de commander un repas mais il refusa. Les évènements nous avaient fait perdre l'appétit à tous les deux. On n'avait plus qu'une envie: se coucher et passer à autre chose.

La chambre comportait deux lits séparés par une table de chevet.

-ça ne te dérange pas si on colle les lits pour dormir ensemble, proposa Yassen.

Je poussai la table de chevet et mon rapprochait mon lit vers le sien. Il avait besoin de se sentir près de moi autant que j'avais besoin de le sentir rassuré.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu m'as sauvé la vie, lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais été incapable de le faire. Je l'aurais laissé continuer de me maltraiter.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Si on n'avait pas été dans sa demeure, tu aurais pu porter plainte et tu aurais eu gain de cause.

-Je ne sais pas, John.

-Tu es épuisé, tu devrais te coucher, je l'embrassai sur la joue et éteignis la lumière.

Bonne nuit, mon ange.

-John, pour ce que tu m'as dit avant...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, déclara Yassen.

Un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il basculait dans le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris et continuent de prendre le temps de lire ma fanfic. Je remercie aussi ****Alium**** et ****Ondatra Zibethicus**** pour m'avoir laissée une review aussi encourageante. J'espère vous proposez une autre fic à lire d'ici peu mais en attendant c'était un plaisir de partager ce récit avec vous.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le room service me réveilla vers 10 heures, je me levai doucement et demandai au garçon de déposer le plateau devant la porte car Yassen dormait encore.

Au moment où je me glissai dans les draps il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je au creux de l'oreille.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, il tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs, de savoir la raison de sa présence ici et les évènements qui l'y avaient conduit.

Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer. Il me répondit par un sourire timide.

Je me levai pour déposer le plateau sur le lit. On mourrait littéralement de faim du fait d'avoir sauté plusieurs repas.

Nous déjeunâmes sans attendre, je ne pris pas son silence en mal, je savais qu'il devait se sentir très troublé des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis peu. Avant que je ne vienne à lui, il vivait dans l'incertitude, il lui avait fallu me faire confiance et surtout me pardonner pour regagner de l'espoir.

Et comme il se sentait redevable envers moi, Yassen ne savait pas comment m'exprimer sa reconnaissance. Il a avait fini par comprendre que son corps n'était pas tout ce qui m'importait. Il me tardait d'en apprendre davantage sur lui, mais je n'allais pas m'autoriser une curiosité qu'il s'était interdit à mon égard.

J'étais décidé à attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre jusqu'à ce que Yassen me révèle ce qui a pu le faire tomber dans une condition si funeste, mais il en fut autrement.

Après avoir fini son verre d'eau, il engagea la conversion timidement :

-Je voudrais pouvoir m'expliquer mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Je me rapprochais de lui en ôtant le plateau pour le poser sur la table de nuit.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tout cela est derrière toi. Pour de bon. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprendrai.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, puis il m'adressa un regard qui se voulait confiant malgré la tristesse qu'il révélait.

-Tu es le seul avec qui je partagerai mon histoire, commença t-il.

Il reprit son souffle et me fit le récit de sa vie :

-Avant de venir à Moscou, je vivais dans une ville près de la capitale : Estrov. Toute ma famille y habitait, j'y ai passé toute mon enfance et j'en garde encore aujourd'hui de très bons souvenirs.

Son regard s'éloignait au fur et à mesure qu'il évoquait son passé, il devenait nostalgique, je posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Mais il s'est avéré que cette vie de tranquillité allait bien vite se briser, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Mes parents ont fait des études de science, lorsque la guerre froide a débuté, le gouvernement stalinien a demandé à tous les scientifiques de se mettre à disposition de l'Etat pour l'effort de guerre sous peine de déportation. Après sa mort, ils ont continué à être sollicités. Au départ c'était de bonne envergure, les scientifiques étaient les personnes qui conservaient la certitude d'avoir un emploi.

Lorsque la fin de la guerre s'est faite ressentir, ça été un drame. Des années d'études et d'investissement n'avaient plus aucunes utilités. Pire, les scientifiques étaient vus comme des criminels, ils sont devenus des sortes de boucs émissaires. L'Urss était surveillée alors l'Etat a commencé à se séparer de tous ceux qui pouvaient nuire à une éventuelle réconciliation entre l'Ouest et l'Est.

Face à ce désengagement du gouvernement, des organisations peu fiables ont voulu tirer profit de la situation, ils proposaient à tous ces scientifiques au chômage de travailler dans des laboratoires clandestins mais surtout très dangereux. Malgré tous les risques, beaucoup ont accepté, mes parents y compris.

Il avait baissé le regard en disant cette dernière phrase. J'imaginais sa douleur, des parents en détresse qui aspiraient à une vie meilleure quitte à y laisser leur propre vie.

-Au départ, tout se déroulait sans encombre, puis les expériences devenaient de plus en plus ambitieuses. Un jour le laboratoire a explosé, mon père est mort sur le coup. Je n'avais que 14 ans.

Il prit une respiration et continua :

-Ma mère n'est pas décédée tout de suite, elle était grièvement blessée mais il fallait la faire soigner rapidement. Les frais d'hôpitaux étaient exorbitants je n'avais pas d'argent, pas de famille qui pouvait me venir en aide et comme ce laboratoire était clandestin aucun service social n'a voulu la prendre en charge.

Il me restait deux solutions : abréger moi-même ses souffrances ou recourir à un moyen peu glorieux pour obtenir de l'argent. J'ai opté pour la deuxième solution.

-Tout le monde aurait agit comme tu l'as fait, le rassurai-je d'une voix compatissante.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais j'y aurais songé à deux fois si j'avais su que cette décision me conduirait chez Radimir Azarov. La mafia est présente dans toute la Russie, les hommes comme Radimir séjournent dans les grandes villes comme Moscou ou Saint-Pétersbourg mais il garde des sbires dans les petites villes. J'ai rencontré un des ses hommes à Estrov, compte tenu de la forte somme que je lui demandais il a d'abord informé son supérieur, Radimir, avant de m'accorder un prêt.

Il était convenu que je travaille pour eux jusqu'à ce que je finisse de les rembourser. Si je faillais à notre accord, ils « s'occuperaient » de ma mère à leur manière.

J'ai fait admettre ma mère à l'hôpital, je me suis retrouvé seul dans une maison délabrée mais j'étais content de penser qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir. Je continuais d'aller à l'école et le soir je vendais les marchandises que le mafieux m'avait remises.

Un matin l'hôpital m'a averti que l'état de ma mère s'aggravait, le temps que je parvienne à son chevet elle était déjà morte.

Sa voix s'était brisée à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux, je le pris dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

Il m'encercla de ses bras puis il se défit de mon étreinte pour continuer son histoire :

- Lorsque j'en ai tenu informé mon employeur il a dit que ça n'était pas son problème et que je devais continuer à le rembourser. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas de lieu où dormir, les huissiers avaient tout saisi sans rien me laisser. Il m'a proposé de rester avec les enfants comme moi qui étaient à leur service. J'étais désespéré alors j'ai accepté. C'était dans un bâtiment délabré, que je vivais, tout était insalubre, je tombais malade tous les mois.

Cette vie me convenait sous certains points étrangement, j'y ai connu des personnes de mon âge et j'ai parfois noué des liens d'amitié avec eux. Et je me disais qu'au moins j'étais nourri et logé.

Il but un peu d'eau pour se désaltérer puis reprit :

-Là non plus ça n'a pas duré. Un drame que je n'avais pas vu venir m'a conduit dans cette ville. Une fois tous les trois mois, Radimir Azarov se déplaçait à Estrov pour vérifier le bon déroulement de son trafic. D'habitude il s'assure que personne ne soit présent lors de ses irruptions, manque de chance pour moi, je l'ai rencontré. Je devais travailler de nuit cette semaine pour ne pas me faire arrêter par la police. J'étais venu voir mon employeur pour qu'il me remette la marchandise, or il était avec Radimir. Il nous a présenté, en expliquant que j'étais celui qui lui devait une somme d'argent conséquente, Radimir a souri.

J'étais loin de me douter de ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est qu'il m'a longtemps examiné et qu'il a répété mainte fois que j'étais d'une beauté rare.

On m'a demandé de sortir, j'ai travaillé jusqu'à l'aube et lorsque je suis revenu, on m'a annoncé que je partais avec Radimir pour Moscou. J'ai protesté en vain, Azarov s'est approché et a dit que c'était pour mon bien, qu'à Moscou je pourrais gagner plus d'argent, et donc le rembourser plus vite pour enfin recouvrer ma liberté. Il m'a aussi affirmé que je serai mieux logé et mieux nourri et que je continuerai d'aller à l'école. Je l'ai cru en partie, de toute manière je savais que je n'avais pas le choix.

-La suite tu l'imagines bien, quand j'ai débarqué à Moscou, Radimir m'a enfermé dans sa demeure; il disait que je pouvais lui rapporter énormément avec mon physique et qu'il m'en reverserait une partie. J'ai pu m'acheter quelques livres pour compenser ma déscolarisation, c'est tout.

-N'as-tu pas essayé de t'enfuir en apprenant ce qu'il t'obligerait à faire ?

-Plusieurs fois. Il a juré qu'il me tuerait si je m'enfuyais. Il connaissait du monde au sein de la police, je n'aurais pas pu porter plainte, pas plus que je n'aurais pu traverser la frontière.

J'étais au courant du réseau que Radimir contrôlait c'était pour cette raison que Scorpia s'en remettait à lui : Radimir Azarov était connu pour faire importer et exporter ce qu'il voulait.

-J'avais 16 ans quand j'ai commencé à me prostituer. Au début je pleurais tous les soirs même si je n'avais pas des clients difficiles : Radimir avait interdit à quiconque de me maltraiter car si j'avais des traces de coups je perdrais en beauté. Mais je souffrais quand même, et puis certains n'étaient pas trop durs avec moi, d'autres voulaient juste que je leur tienne compagnie.

-Il y en a plusieurs dans ton cas, je veux dire est-ce d'autre se... travaillent pour lui ?

Il me coûtait toujours de prononcer ce mot, j'avais l'impression de l'insulter en disant cela.

-Beaucoup j'imagine, mais j'étais le seul à vivre chez Radimir, il avait peur que d'autre à part lui fasse des bénéfices sur mon compte.

Il parût se détendre. Il devait se sentir soulagé de m'avoir raconté son vécu. J'étais ravi d'en savoir plus l'être qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, à ce jour.

-ça te soulage, de savoir qu'il ne fera plus de mal ?

Il réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Je ne ressens rien. J'ai eu envie de le tuer auparavant mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Je m'étais résigné à mon sort. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai vu sur le point de te faire du mal que j'ai réagis. C'est uniquement grâce à toi que je me sens bien aujourd'hui.

-Que veux-tu faire à présent que tout cela est derrière toi ? Dis-je en lui souriant.

Il se réjouissait à l'idée que de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient à lui.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi.

Je poussai un soupir, ce que je devais lui révéler n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

-J'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours moi aussi. Hélas je crains que ça ne soit impossible dans l'immédiat.

De l'inquiétude traversa son regard. Il s'affola :

-Peu importe que tu restes en Russie ou autre part, je te suivrais où tu iras.

-Non Yassen. Ce n'est pas que ta présence me gêne, je meurs d'envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul. En vérité, mon travail implique beaucoup de déplacements.

-Tu ne travailles pas à ton compte ?

-Oui et non. Je suis sous la tutelle de Scorpia, je réside la plupart du temps sur l'île de Malagosto, je passe ma vie entre l'Angleterre et l'Italie quand je ne suis pas en mission.

Il baissa la tête et je vis la déception qu'il s'efforçait malgré tout de cacher.

-J'essaierai de venir te voir le plus souvent possible...

-Tu ne reviendras pas, déclara t-il l'air maussade.

-Tu doutes de moi ? Interrogeai-je en relevant son menton du bout des doigts.

-Non, mais on ne te laissera pas revenir ici, pas temps que le meurtre de Radimir Azarov sera dans les esprits.

Il n'avait pas tort. Julia Rothman allait bientôt me contacter pour m'intimer l'ordre de rentrer. Je prévoyais de lui dire que j'avais descendu Radimir par nécessité.

-Je ferai mon possible, promis-je.

-Si tu ne peux pas venir c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher, me promit en retour Yassen.

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Nous ne portions que le peignoir avec lequel nous venions de passer la nuit. Yassen avait les épaules dénudées, il me caressait le visage avec douceur.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Il se mit au-dessus de moi et défit la ceinture de mon peignoir. Il était de nouveau devenu l'amant passionné qui m'avait charmé lors de notre première nuit.

Je me redressai pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

Il glissa ses mains sur mon torse tandis que posais les miennes sur ses hanches. L'appel de Julia tomba au moment de nos caresses. Je ne voulais pas répondre mais Yassen m'y força. Il me laissa un moment seul dans la pièce bien que ce fût inutile je n'avais plus de secret pour lui.

-Tu as accompli ta mission, un avion est prêtés à décoller d'ici une heure.

-Je ne pars pas, coupais-je.

Julia exprima sa contrariété par un silence.

-John, que veux-tu de plus? Si tu veux prolonger ton congé fais-le mais dans un autre pays.

-Je dois... faire quelque chose avant de partir.

-C'est pour ta sécurité que tu dois t'en aller. J'ai eu du mal à t'obtenir un vol rapide, les hommes de Radimir sont aux aguets.

-Justement, peut-être qu'il serait plus prudent que je reste encore un peu à Moscou, le temps que...

-L'histoire ne se tassera jamais mais ça ne fera que favoriser notre réputation. Je ne sais pas comment tu as tourné la situation à ton avantage mais l'affaire va s'ébruiter. Il faut que tu t'en ailles dès ce soir. Je vais prévenir le pilote de t'attendre.

Elle raccrocha après m'avoir communiqué le lieu d'embarquement. Yassen me rejoignit sur le lit.

-Alors, qu'en est-il ?

- Je ne peux pas rester Yassen, je suis désolé.

-Je comprends. J'ajouterai que ça me rassurerait de te savoir en sécurité loin de amis de Radimir.

-Et moi je ne suis pas du tout rassuré à l'idée de te laisser seul ici.

-Je me débrouillerai.

-Yassen...

-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer une personne telle que toi, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me laissai aller dans ce précieux instant de douceur.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que tu ne manques de rien jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je trouverai un travail et j'ai un peu d'argent de côté.

-Je t'en prie laisse moi t'aider, insistai-je.

-Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi, protesta Yassen.

-Tu en as fait plus pour moi que tu ne le penses. Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter à l'idée que tu n'aies pas de quoi subvenir à tes besoins. Je t'enverrai régulièrement de l'argent.

Il ne répondit rien et se leva. Il se tenait près de la fenêtre, il songeait à mon départ et à ce que l'avenir nous réservait.

-J'aime ce pays, pourtant je ne resterai pas toute ma vie en Russie.

Je le rejoignis et l'enlaça de mes bras.

-Je te retrouverai où que tu ailles. Regarde-nous, notre rencontre était une coïncidence, on s'est perdu de vue mais à chaque fois j'ai pu te retrouver.

La distance qui nous sépare n'est pas un obstacle.

-John ?

-Hmm ?

J'étais en train de lui embrasser le cou.

-Dois-je craindre que la colère de ta femme ?

Je pesai mes mots avant de lui répondre :

-Elle ne saura rien de notre relation.

Il hocha la tête de manière satisfaite. Puis m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever.

-On reprendra nos étreintes lorsqu'on se reverra, dit-il en repoussant mes caresses.

-Prends soin de toi, soufflai-je.

Notre dernier baiser fut le plus mémorable.

L'avion décolla sans me laisser le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Yassen ne m'avait pas suivi jusqu'à l'aéroport, je lui avais intimé l'ordre de rester cacher dans notre hôtel pendant au moins un mois.

Avant de le quitter je lui avais laissé de l'argent, il l'avait pris à contre cœur en me promettant qu'il me rembourserait. Je prévoyais de mon côté de lui envoyer à peu prés chaque mois des colis étant donné que je ne pouvais pas lui téléphoner, il s'engagea de son côté à m'écrire le plus souvent possible. On promit de se revoir dès que l'un de nous pourrait rejoindre l'autre sans mettre sa vie en danger.

Je lui avais communiqué mon adresse en Angleterre, j'étais certain que mon épouse n'aurait pas la curiosité d'ouvrir ses lettres à mon insu.

Je regagnai ma prison le cœur plus léger qu'à mon départ. Je gardais de la Russie un beau souvenir : c'était un pays à l'histoire à la fois douloureuse et passionnée, un peu comme l'amour que je portais à Yassen.

Il dû s'écouler six mois avant que mon espoir de le revoir ne se concrétise. Entre temps, j'avais effectué deux voyages vers l'Angleterre la première fois, j'y avais retrouvé mon épouse. La désillusion fut brutale, je l'aimais toujours mais une autre personne avait ravi mon cœur.

Le temps lui était défavorable, je me surprenais à feindre un amour qui n'était plus, à chaque fois que je la touchais j'espérais retrouver Yassen.

J'aurai pu la quitter mais je n'osai prononcer mot sur cet amour compréhensible uniquement par bel ange et moi. Je me mettais en frayeur souvent en songeant que peut-être je ne le reverrais plus.

Dans ces moments de tristesse je relisais les lettres qu'il m'envoyait. Durant mon second séjour à Londres, je désertai le domicile familial pour m'enfermer dans un hôtel où je lisais chaque soir une des lettres que m'avait envoyé mon Russe.

Il me racontait comment il occupait ses journées, les souvenirs qu'il gardait de notre rencontre, il me disait surtout combien il m'aimait et qu'il avait hâte de me revoir. Il n'écrivait pas toujours, parfois il plaçait dans l'enveloppe juste une photo de paysage.

Il se risqua une seule fois à m'envoyer une photo de lui, je la gardais cachée dans un livre, un exemplaire que j'avais offert à Yassen et qu'il m'avait retourné en y insérant une carte postale c'était sa manière de me tenir instruit de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il me tenait au courant de chacun de ses déplacements pour que je sache toujours où le joindre.

Il m'arrivait de lui répondre mais je préférais lui envoyer des cadeaux, j'imaginais à quel point il se réjouissait en les découvrant. Ça me rendait heureux.

Ce fut Yassen qui vint à moi. J'étais toujours sur l'île de Malagosto à enseigner l'art des armes aux futurs tueurs quand Julia m'informa qu'une nouvelle recrue serait à ma charge.

-Il viendra ce soir mais tu ne le rencontreras que demain matin, me dit-elle.

Cette nouvelle ne m'enthousiasma que peu. Je tenais à limiter mon implication dans un travail qui anéantissait toute idée de liberté.

Le soir alors que j'étais dans ma chambre on frappa à ma porte.

-Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te revoir, souffla Yassen.

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, profitant de ma surprise pour s'inviter dans ma chambre.

Alors qu'il scellait encore ses lèvres aux miennes, je m'arrachai brutalement à lui : je voulais vérifier que je n'étais pas en proie à une folle hallucination.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est vraiment toi... fis-je dubitatif.

-J'ai rejoins cette île de mon plein gré, je m'inquiétais trop pour toi. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

-Tu es fou ! M'exclamais-je en lui embrassant la paume de la main.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. Je pourrais te dire à quel point je t'aime...mais je préfère te le montrer.

Je le soulevai pour l'emmener sur le lit. Nous reprîmes là où nous nous étions arrêtés lorsque j'étais encore en Russie, avant que Julia Rothman n'exige mon retour.

Plus tard le temps ôtera à Yassen tout ce qu'il avait d'avantageux, il n'aura plus cet air mélancolique, ni ce visage d'ange à la place une froideur surhumaine détournera le regard des autres de lui.

Plus tard, il deviendra l'un des meilleurs agents de Scorpia grâce à mes soins. Il mènera une vie austère mais agréable pour un homme de sa trempe. J'essaierai en vain de le dissuader de quitter ce milieu mais je ne l'aimerai que plus de vouloir toujours rester à mes côtés.

Plus tard Yassen Gregorovitch sera plus convoité que lorsqu'il était jeune, il suscitera davantage de jalousie que d'envie, il sera sollicité par tous et connaîtra une renommée funèbre.

Mais pour l'instant, Yassen restait mon bel ange à moi et à moi seul.


End file.
